


Have Your Cake

by renquise



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise
Summary: Gotou isn't sure exactly how he ends up sleeping with both Date and Satonaka.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts).



> Oh man, this is kind of ridiculous and domestic, but I couldn't resist your Team Birth prompts! Happy yuletide.

A woman named Satonaka comes to drop off a cake when Gotou first becomes employed by the foundation. It says, “Happy Birthday! Vendor Rider!” in a flourish of red icing.

“Welcome to the Kougami Foundation,” she drawls. 

He puts the cake in the fridge. Three weeks later, it's still there, and he ends up throwing it out, because really, what is anyone supposed to do with that much cake? (Upon later reflection, he probably shouldn't have expected an answer to that particular mystery of the universe.)

Gotou soon learns that being employed by Kougami is a bizarre mix of mind-numbingly mundane activities, occasionally interspersed with life-threatening situations. And cake. A lot of cake.

The day the rest of his rider platoon gets wiped out by the Greeed, he goes home and makes dinner. He does the dishes. He turns off the light and sets out his futon and stares up at the ceiling for a long, long time. He knows that there's no particular skill-related reason that he alone survived—that much was freak chance. The rest of the platoon had been as good as he was. He feels terrified and a little numb and hates the way that some part of him feels excited, because he's finally got the chance to make an impact. 

He meets Date a few days after. 

\--

Date is infuriating. 

Infuriating, but also surprisingly good at what he does. Gotou is frustrated that the Birth suit isn’t his, but Date is making a difference in the fight against the Greed, and if he can support him, well. That’s fine. Really.

Date is also unpredictable, and currently sleeping in his bed.

It's only a few weeks after he's met Date that he opens the door late on a Thursday night, expecting the deliveryman with an order of noodles, and finds Date on his doorstep.

“Sorry to bother you so late! The good doctor kicked me out of the lab. Something about the doll not being able to sleep because there's too much noise. Roommates, huh? Anyways, mind if I crash on your floor, just for tonight?” Date says. He smiles.

Gotou blinks at him. There are a lot of questions that should come into this situation, including (but not limited to), how do you know where I live, have you seriously been living in the lab, do you and the doctor have a chore wheel, and what is up with that doll anyway.

He also feels very conscious about the fact that he's wearing sweatpants and an old shirt with a hole in the armpit.

Date looks a bit crestfallen when Gotou doesn't answer at once. He escalates on to attempting to look very sad and puppy-dog-like, which is completely ridiculous and unbefitting of any grown man, and definitely not the reason Gotou sighs and moves aside, inviting Date in.

“Sorry for intruding,” Date says cheerfully, toeing off his boots and arranging them by the door. “Don't worry, I don't take up much space at all!”

Gotou refrains from pointing out that Date is the kind of person that takes up a lot of space, whether he's trying to or not. The thing is, he only has the one futon, which is already unrolled on the floor.

When Date comes out of the bathroom in sleep shorts, Gotou puts his laptop down and says, “Uh, please take the futon.”

Date raises his eyebrows. “What? No, I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed. We'll share, it's plenty big enough.”

And Gotou doesn't really know what to say to that, because Date seems so assured about the fact that someone he only met a week ago would be happy to share a bed with him. There's a part of Gotou that bristles a bit at the presumption, but he's mostly so bewildered that it only barely registers. Gotou shuffles into his side of the futon, and Date does the same, sighing contentedly.

“Sleep well!” Date says. He rolls over and wiggles into the covers, perfectly comfortable. He's careful to not take up too much of the futon, Gotou notes. There's that, at least.

Gotou lies on his back and stares at the ceiling. He's not one to sprawl when he sleeps, but he's suddenly very conscious of where his arms and legs are, and the way that covers hang taut between his body and Date's.

But he goes to sleep eventually, Date's slow breathing unfamiliar but not exactly obtrusive.

And Gotou finds himself sleeping with Date Akira within five days of their first acquaintance.

\--

The next day, Gotou catches Satonaka in the elevator up to Kougami's office.

“Satonaka-san,” Gotou says, “I have, er, a question about employee accomodations.”

“Hm?” Satonaka says, fixing her makeup in the mirrored surface of the elevator walls.

“Did Date ever mention needing accommodation in the company dorms?” He's sure there must be space, after all.

Satonaka hums thoughtfully, pulling out her lipstick from her bag. “Nope. He's employed on contract, but he's entitled to an apartment. I can look into a space for him, if he needs one.”

“Um. No, it's fine. I'm sure he'll ask, if he needs it." It's not as if having Date occasionally sleeping at his place encroaches upon his space or anything. It would seem, well, inhospitable to suddenly eject Date from his sleeping arrangements, however makeshift. Besides, he doesn't think that Date would impose again.

\--

Date cheerfully imposes again.

From then on, it's not like Date sleeps at his place all that often—he still spends most of his nights at the doctor's lab, but there's still the occasional evening when Gotou opens his door to find Date on his doorstep, usually with a takeout offering of some kind.

“We need a second futon if you're going to keep sleeping here,” Gotou says after waking up with his leg slung over Date's for the fifth night in a row. (Dr. Maki was apparently in the middle of a very involved project requiring concentration and focus and no Date hanging over his shoulder and accidentally spilling coffee over his keyboard.)

“I don't mind sharing,” Date says, shrugging easily, “You're much cuddlier than Dr. Maki, you know. Did I ever tell you that I shared a bed with my brother until I was, like, nine? He kicked way more then you do.”

Date doesn't hoard his past to himself, but every so often, he tosses scraps into conversation that make Gotou realize how little he knows about the man. It's like Satonaka, but Gotou somehow expects to know nothing about Satonaka beyond the mind-boggling extent of her wardrobe and her exact work hours. 

But he knows things like the way Date sprawls when he sleeps. Over the course of the night, Gotou usually has to shove Date over to the other side of the futon a few times with no sign of Date waking up, before he usually resigns himself to having Date's arm slung over him.

Date makes breakfast in the morning, too--it's good food, and Date obviously knows how to cook, though breakfast is a weird mix of normal breakfast and western breakfast. By the time Gotou is awake enough to put on his running clothes and go for his morning jog, Date is doing the dishes, still whistling cheerfully in the kitchen.

He does his usual five kilometers. When he gets back, there's one of Date's candroids is on the counter, holding a note that says: “Thanks for the bed!! Leftovers in the fridge, don't you dare let them go to waste, Gotou-chan.” There’s a little winking face with a beard, which Gotou takes to be Date.

They're both busy, and the yummies aren't giving them much of a rest, so he never really gets around to getting a second futon. 

“Is he still sleeping at your place?” Satonaka asks in the elevator one day, raising an eyebrow. “Okay.”

Gotou opens his mouth to explain, and then closes it again when he realizes that he really doesn’t have a good answer as to why.

\--

It's pragmatism that makes Gotou ask if Date needs a key.

Date's hours are irregular, to say the least, and it just makes sense for him to be able to get into the apartment at two in the morning without climbing in through the balcony and narrowly avoiding falling into the bushes.

“You could have _knocked_ ,” Gotou says, clutching at his chest and putting away the birth buster.

“I didn't want to wake you up,” Date says, completely missing the point as he disentangles himself from the laundry hanging at the window. “Do you sleep with the buster under your pillow? That can't be good for your neck!”

In any case, he asks Date about a key the next morning.

Date looks at him over his coffee. “Is that okay with you?” he says, after a moment. It's casual, but its careful weight makes Gotou wonder, suddenly, if Date had ever moved in with a girlfriend, tangled their lives together and then slipped them apart with an amicable breakup later down the road.

“It makes sense, doesn't it?” It doesn't come out nearly as casual as he would like.

“I guess so!” Date grins. It's kind of blinding, and it makes something go funny inside of Gotou's chest.

“I'll get one cut today, then." 

“I folded your laundry, by the way,” Date says, thumbing over his shoulder at the window. “They said it was going to rain today.”

\--

Date doesn't get to use the key, though, because he defects over to the Greed.

That night, Gotou gives a thought to changing the lock. But it would take a few days for a locksmith to come and do the work, and if Date really wanted to get in, he'd use the window, like before. It's not hanging on to hope, not really.

Gotou still has the x-rays from the hospital from Date’s condition, because the doctor gave them to him, telling him to give them to Date before Gotou could protest something about patient confidentiality. Staring at them, Gotou wants to scream, a bit, to ask Date why he did this.

Satonaka calls him while he's still staring at the lock.

“He’ll be back,” Satonaka says, and it makes Gotou want to scream even more, because she doesn’t understand. But Satonaka is there. Present. Unchanging and infuriating, and that’s more than he can say for Date right now.

\--

And then, Date is dead, and the Birth suit is his.

And then, Date is alive. Alive.

Date doesn't say anything on the way home after the fight, and neither does Gotou. There’s something fragile in his chest, and Gotou doesn’t want to look too closely at it, for fear that it might spill uncontrollably out of him.

Gotou pushes Date up against the door of the apartment once it's closed behind them, his hands fisted in Date's shirt, and it all comes spilling out of his mouth at once—why didn't you tell me, why did you do that, don't ever scare me like that ever again, please be okay—and Date accepts it all, his hands loose at his sides until Gotou pulls him down by the collar of his shirt and kisses him hard. Date's hands come to rest at the small of his back, pulling him close. Gotou shoves himself against him, pushing hard enough that Date's head thumps back against the door when he breaks the kiss.

“Shit, sorry, your head, are you--” Gotou babbles, reaching up to feel the back of Date's head, like it'll do any good for a bullet in the skull.

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” Date says, gently taking Gotou's hand and kissing his palm before striking a thoughtful pose. “Wait, I'm pretty sure I know the remedy for it. The remedy is more kisses. Trust me, I'm a doctor.”

Gotou does kiss him, but it's mostly to keep Date from explaining exactly why kissing is really great for a brain injury and to keep himself from thinking seriously about the fact that this is where he has decided to place his affections, which would probably lead to excusing himself and trying to drown his unfortunate affliction in whatever foreign liquor is available at Cous Coussier, which wouldn't work very well, considering Chiyoko hasn't gotten the liquor license yet. It's definitely for the best when Date kisses back, hot and willing and focused in a way that belies his terrible jokes.

(It later makes Gotou wonder if Date is scared. It seems almost antithetical for Date to experience something so mundane as fear, but maybe Date was driven by that low-grade thrum of fear all along, too much himself to be careful and let whatever come without a fight.)

Gotou thinks that he could just kiss Date's broad mouth for a long, long time, but they're both bone-tired, and Gotou can feel the adrenaline from the day ebbing away from his veins. He kisses Date once more and then pulls away.

He goes and gets the first-aid kit from under the bathroom sink and ushers Date into the bathroom, because he can already tell that they're both going to be sore tomorrow. Date sits on the toilet seat, and Gotou cleans and binds his wounds as best he can.

“Hey,” Date says, looking up at him. “I'll be back.”

“Right,” Gotou says. He doesn't know how Date can sound so sure—he's looked up the rates of success for these kinds of operations. Even a million yen can't sway those odds, but he tries to sound sure, steady.

Date kisses him once more, a light peck, and squeezes his hand. He doesn't bother getting the second futon out of the cupboard, and Gotou doesn't say anything; he just crawls under the sheets and listens to Date turning off the lights and slipping under the covers. Date reaches over and ruffles his hair and settles companiably close, warming the cold blankets.

The next morning. Satonaka comes over and sits down with them for a cup of coffee, handing Date his plane ticket.

“We've booked your flight home for a month from now. Contact us if you require more time,” Satonaka says.

“Satonaka-kun! How did you even know where I was planning to go?” Date says, grinning.

Date doesn't have much to pack, and the rest, he leaves at Gotou's apartment. He says that he'll be back.

\--

Working with Satonaka is also infuriating, but a different kind of infuriating.

She’s extremely competent. She’s also presumptuous, like Date, in a different way. And she’s not above stealing Gotou’s bed, too. 

The first time Satonaka stays over, he knows she's going to because she brings a bag of supplies: sleeping clothes, two changes for the next day and a third for any unforeseen contingencies, a toilette bag, and her second-alternate makeup case.

“You probably wouldn't have any of what I needed,” Satonaka says—not like a criticism, but like a simple statement of fact.

In the morning, Gotou doesn't hear her leaving after she ducks into the bathroom to dress and monopolizes it for the next hour or so, but there's a set of slippers at the door, and her makeup case and toilette bag are neatly tucked away under his bathroom sink. Gotou stares at it while he brushes his teeth. It might mean little, because he's pretty sure that Satonaka would stash a makeup case in any location she might be forced to encounter more than twice, but it feels different, somehow.

(He later finds a compact arms case with a small arsenal in a strategically accessible location in his kitchen, too, and he guesses that it means probably about the same thing.)

\--

Gotou isn't sure when he first realizes that, yes, it's almost one hundred percent likely that Date and Satonaka fell into bed together at some point.

He's not sure why he waits until they're pinned down by a Yummy behind a non-motorbike vending machine to ask about Date and Satonaka, really. It seems like a good idea at the time.

“Have you and Date ever...” Gotou starts, and then shuts his mouth, because he has to duck the implosive cavitation bubble coming from the technicolour shrimp intent on blowing them up. He's not sure what kind of desire this yummy might have sprouted from, apart from the desire to distinguish colours outside the usual visible electromagnetic spectrum while also having air cannon claws.

“Yep,” Satonaka says. She ducks out from cover and shoots a burst into the shrimp yummy's chest, giving enough cover to Hino so that he can make a temporary retreat.

“Oh." He wasn't really sure what his follow-up question was going to be.

Fortunately, the shrimp yummy chooses that moment to bust out its air cannon claws again, which is a really good way of ending awkward conversations.

\--

When Satonaka kisses him, it’s as straightforward as the rest of her.

“So?” she says, like she would be ready to shrug, as if to say, your loss, and carry on with whatever very important texting she was previously doing.

“I. Yes?” Gotou manages to squeak out, because Satonaka is terrifying and infuriating, though in a different way from Date, and Gotou can't quite believe that this is his life.

Satonaka smiles back at him, slow and considering, reaches over to save his file on his laptop, and bears him down on the couch.

When Gotou comes up for air, he feels like he just got flattened by a very attractive train, and he's also pretty sure that Satonaka just went easy on him.

Satonaka looks artfully disheveled, at worst, and Gotou is fairly sure that she's updating her progress in whatever schedule she's made to track the progress of their relationship and emailing Date something along the lines of, “Hi Date. Just kissed Gotou pretty thoroughly. You should come back and do that too when your head isn't falling apart. Satonaka.” 

To which he's pretty sure Date would respond, “awesome!!!! send pics xoxo ps here is a video of cute chickens hanging around my window.”

(By which he means completely sure, because Date cc's him on that response, probably so that Gotou wouldn't miss out. Gotou sighs and sends back, “It's an African grey parrot,” because Date is probably waiting for that response, either way.)

That afternoon, Satonaka catches him pressing his fingers into the neat line of bites and hickeys that she left along his neck. She smiles like she's very satisfied with herself, only more so than usual, and Gotou can feel the blush that rises to his ears. He squares his shoulders and holds her gaze, though, and Satonaka's smile widens, her eyebrows raising, as if to say, oh, is that so?

\--

The day after they save the world, it’s a Sunday.

Gotou is woken up by a bird candroid knocking another candoid off a shelf. Date is curled around his back, the warm tickle of his breath at the nape of Gotou's neck, and Satonaka lying beside him, already typing on her phone. Both of them are early risers, Gotou knows by now, and the sun has probably been up for awhile, but neither of them seem to have made any attempt to move yet. 

"Good morning,” Gotou says. 

“Hey,” Satonaka, raising an eyebrow.

They’re all a little worse for the wear, beat-up and patched up after the fight, and everything seems--new, somehow. Different. Like the world shifted, just a bit. 

He rolls over and kisses Date, and it feels like a piece sliding into place, easy as that. Gotou pushes his hands up Date's worn shirt, against his sleep-warm skin, pulls him closer, and feels Satonaka press up against his back.

Gotou's leg fits over Date's thighs, skin against skin, and they fuck like that, slow and easy, Gotou's hands pushing their shorts down, his cock slipping against the crease of Date's hip and Date laughing against his throat. Satonaka teaches Gotou how to go down on her, Date's fingers inside her. 

They fit together like this, even in the moments where they have to figure out where everyone's limbs should go. Gotou can't spare a thought for being embarrassed, or for awkwardness, because he's overwhelmed by the smooth skin of Satonaka's stomach and Date's broad, capable hands.

Only a few months ago, Gotou feels like this would have seemed selfish, trivial compared to the need to save the world. But he wants this, wants both of them, is willing to fight for them just as much as he knows they can fight for themselves. If there's one thing he knows now, it's that sometimes, that can be enough. 

\--

Going back to police work is—okay. A little strange, after fighting yummies for so long. But it makes him realize that it's always about people and their problems, whether they manifest as a multicoloured praying mantis monster or not. He keeps an eye on Shingo, and he hears from Eiji every so often, and hears about Hina’s new internship in Italy, and things are--they’re really good.

It's surprising, somehow, that Gotou only walks in on Date and Satonaka once. He's got his hands full of groceries, and he's trying to nudge the door open with his hip and get his shoes off without putting the bags down or tripping over the cat, and there's Date pinned against the wall by the neat bracket of Satonaka's leg and Satonaka unzipping her skirt to accommodate Date's wide hands, and he's pretty sure it's the most unreasonably hot thing he's every seen.

He resists the urge to apologize for intruding and close the door behind him and clears his throat. “I thought your flight was coming in tomorrow,” he says, like he hasn't circled the date in his day planner and noted the flight number and the arrival time.

Date looks up and removes one of his hands from Satonaka's thighs to wave and grin. “Shintarou!”

Gotou is acutely aware of his lopsided tie and the leek sticking out of one of his shopping bags and the small, radiant swell of happiness somewhere beneath his sternum. Satonaka gives him a small, knowing smile.

Date extricates himself from Satonaka's leg, giving her an apologetic kiss on the cheek, and then strides toward Gotou to grab the shopping bags from him and place a matching kiss on Gotou's cheek.

“Sorry! I got my flight in a day earlier, and it was supposed to be a surprise, but Satonaka met me at the airport, and then we were going to fix dinner, but then you were out for groceries, so.” Date spreads his hands and nods decisively, because this was a logical progression that naturally led to having sex against the wall of Gotou's apartment.

Satonaka corroborates this by holding up a sign that says “Date” in neat print and “Courtesy of the Kougami Foundation's secretary and former assistant to the secretary” underneath in smaller print.

“Ah,” Gotou says. “Right.”

They don't get to dinner until much later, though Gotou insists on putting the groceries away first.

During dinner, Date asks: “So, how do you feel about weddings?”

Gotou chokes on his soup.

“Just kidding,” Date says cheerfully. “But hear me out, okay? Gotou, I like you a lot, and I would like to smooch you on a more permanent basis. And also Satonaka. Smooches for everybody,” he says, very seriously.

“Oh my god,” Gotou says, his face in his hands.

“Okay,” Satonaka says, “I'll draw up a contract. Gotou, did you get coffee?”

“No,” Gotou says, “No, I didn't buy coffee.”

“Is that a yes? Not the coffee. The other thing.” Date says, wiggling his eyebrows.

They stand a not-unreasonable risk of wiggling off his forehead, and so Gotou says, yes, of course it's a yes, please let me eat my soup.

Date grins and says, of course, dear.

Satonaka promptly vetoes all variations of “honey,” “sugarlumps,” “pumpkin,” and “snookums” directed at her, which apparently means that Date has a contractual obligation to fill his quota by applying them to Gotou, instead. Satonaka thanks him for taking one for the team. 

It apparently doesn't stop him from blushing like crazy when Date kisses him on the back of the neck while they’re doing the dishes, saying, thanks for dinner, babe. Which is terrible, because if there's one thing that Date doesn't need, it's encouragement.

The next morning, Gotou opens the door and is greeted by a vendor rider with a carefully blank expression, the kind that every Kougami employee tends to cultivate after having worked at the foundation for longer than two weeks. He hands Gotou a cake that says in looping icing: “Happy Birthday! To your casual polyamorous semi-live-in ménage-à-trois!”

Gotou isn't sure how Kougami managed to fit the entirety of it onto the cake, considering it also has a bride and two grooms on it. Satonaka frowns at the cake, either disapproving of the gown worn by the bride or the lack of firearms accessories. Gotou can't quite tell.

“It's a little early in the morning for cake,” Satonaka says, but she doesn't even raise an eyebrow before cutting herself a piece.

Gotou sighs and digs into his own piece when Satonaka hands it to him. The cake takes up an entire shelf in his fridge, and Date eats three pieces after breakfast, ignoring Gotou's warnings that he was going to regret it later.

“I could never regret it,” Date says very seriously. Gotou's heart squeezes inside his chest, despite the fact that the statement is slightly muffled by an icing rose.

Date does get a stomachache and spends the rest of the morning with his head in Gotou's lap, groaning that he's dying and that he's leaving his worldly possessions to the both of them, and to please remember him fondly and consider naming their first-born after him. Gotou flattens his hand over the soft bristle of his hair and tells him that he told him so, and Satonaka finishes his slice of cake.


End file.
